Dr Whooves: Trouble in Canterlot
by MewLover54
Summary: The Doctor and his companions all take a trip to the past, but things might take a turn for the worst. Rated T to be safe. Multiple genres, light shipping pairings, SpikeBloom, MacinPie. Sequel to Doctor Whoove's Beginning
1. Chapter 1

ML54: Here we go, everypony, our first adventure through time.

The Doctor: Oh a whole new dimension with so many new wonders, oh I can't wait.

Rainbow: *Cough* Nerd! *cough*

Applejack: ML54 don' own Mah Little Pony, or Doctor Who.

**To The Past!**

Golden Note sighed as she walked along the roads of Canterlot during the night, passing by the new doughnut shop, Doughnut Joe's. She had, as her name suggested, a golden coat with a blonde mane, a treble cleft made up her cutie mark.

"Where is he?" She muttered to herself as she scanned the almost empty streets. "He's never late..."

As she looked to her left, she noticed a stallion approaching her. He had a royal Canterlot armour on over his brown coat and wings, his piecing red eyes looked at her in a gentle nature as he approached her. "Iron Shield!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Sorry I'm late!" He replied, nuzzling her affectionately. "We've got a new prince and princess in the castle today, and I was held back a little longer to protect them."

"Oh it's fine, you're here now..." She said as the two entered the shop, not noticing a slight whooshing sound as a blue box materialised in the alley way.

The door on the side opened and a brown head emerged, colliding with the wall in front of the door. "Ow!" He shook his head, before looking back at his companions sheepishly as he approached the console. "Whoops, exit's blocked by a wall!"

"Um...You do know how to park, right?" Twilight asked, raising her eyebrow. The Doctor turned a couple of dials.

"Yup! Just need to twirl it aroun...NOT THAT MUCH!" He yelled as the whole room spun and the mass of ponies suddenly flew through the air, except him as he grabbed the level he pulled and pushed it back to it's regular position.

As the machine stopped, all the ponies crashed into several heaps. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle had landed on top of Spike, Rainbow managed to stay airborne and caught Scootaloo before she joined the 'Cutie Mark Dog-pile', Ditzy held her daughter close and landed on top of Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy had both landed on Applejack and Pinkie had landed on Big Macintosh. "Sorry, is everyone okay?"

"Yup! It's a good a good thing I landed on this nice soft Macintosh!" Pinkie Exclaimed, bouncing right off of the red pony, righting herself giggling. "Let's do that again!"

The others picked themselves up as well, ignoring Pinkie's outburst, with a few apologies and thanks here and there. "Alrighty, we should be able to get out now!"

"Ah don' like tha sound o' that 'should'." Applejack muttered to herself as he opened the door to the alley way.

"Ah! Much better!" The Doctor said to himself, moving out of the way so the others can leave.

"Um...Doctor. Not that I'm ungrateful for the trip or anything...But we've been to Canterlot before." Rarity mentioned, noticing the familiar buildings that surrounded the area.

"Yes you very well may have before, but this is Canterlot at the date of...Uh..." The brown stallion looked around confused until he spotted a yellow Pegasus stallion with a red mane and a cutie mark of a bird, trying to get down the street un-noticed.

"Ah! My good stallion, do you happen to know what the date is?" The Doctor exclaimed, causing the stallion to jump and hide in his hooves with an audible 'eep'.

"Uh...Uh...Uh...978 ABNM..." The Doctor looked a bit confused but the others all looked surprised.

"What's ABNM?" He asked the butter yellow stallion who was seen trying to step away, politely.

"Oh...um...It's After Luna Became Nightmare Moon."

"Ah thank you, see you around!"

"Y-yes sure..." He muttered back before rushing off. The Doctor looked back at their surprised faces, not noticing that Fluttershy was looking on after the stallion with an astonished look.

"So I'm guessing by your faces that we have made it into the past?"

"Eeyup..." Big Mac replied, before Rainbow took over.

"By like thirty years!" The Doctor put on a confused look himself.

"I thought I set the TARDIS to go back three hundred years." He muttered to himself before remembering. "Oh right, got to get use to these hooves..."

"Um...Flutters, are ya okay?" Applejack nudged her, before she looked back at them.

"That was my dad!" The others looked a bit surprised, but Rainbow clopped a hoof.

"I thought he seemed familiar! But I thought he lived in Cloudsdale?"

"He does, but he comes here once a month to check the bird's migration patterns."

"Wow...This is when Doughnut Joe's first opened!" Spike exclaimed, looking at the building they were next to in wonder, before Applebloom knocked him in the ribs.

"Trust ya ta think about ya stomach." And then, as if on queue, her own stomach grumbled in synch with his. The two grinned sheepishly, before turning to see if the others were ready to move.

They weren't, so the two took the initiative and slipped into Doughnut Joe's un-noticed.

"So is there anything we can do here that we couldn't already?" Ditzy asked, having never been to Canterlot before. She was a full-time mom and mailmare, thus had never had the opportunity for a vacation.

"Don't ask me. I'm as new to this area as they get." The Doctor replied, sheepishly.

"Oh! There's a flower shop with some of the most beautiful looking lilies near the castle before they shut down. I never got the chance to actually buy any before!" Twilight said, already knowing the route by heart. Canterlot was her home city after all.

"Well guess that's our first destination then! Let's go..." Suddenly his stomach started to grumble and he blushed in embarrassment. "Ah...Well maybe after some breakfast?"

"I think you mean dinner!" Pinkie exclaimed, pointing at the clock shop on the opposite side of the street with several in the window indicating that it was half eight in the evening.

"Um...Where's Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle asked, having noticed her fellow Crusader's absence.

"And Spike!" Twilight exclaimed, having finally noticed that her assistant was also gone.

"What? Ah though' Ah told 'er ta stay close!" Big Macintosh rose an eyebrow at his sister.

"Um...No ya didn'." Applejack flushed a bit in embarrassment before stomping her hoof.

"W-well she shoul' know better than ta run off on 'er own!"

"But Spike's probably with her. So she's technically not alone." Ditzy pointed out, confused.

"Ah...Well...Ah give up, let's jus' find tha trouble..." A slight ringing sounded and the two 'missing' group members approached with a box of doughnuts on the filly's head, Spike munching on one already.

"Ah still say ya shoulda waited before piggin' out on one." Applebloom complained to the dragon, who shrugged as he threw the rest of the doughnut into his mouth, pointing out the small amount of sugar dust around her lips.

"Hey, you ate one too." He countered before noticing the group in front of them. "You guys hungry?" He asked, opening the box on her back as she rubbed the offending substance off her face.

"Sweet!" Rainbow cheered, grabbing one before anyone could respond. Applejack looked at Applebloom, sternly.

"Ya shoulda told one o' us y'all were goin' off ta buy food." Applebloom looked down, a little guilty, before Spike interrupted.

"Sorry Applejack, it was my idea. I just needed help carrying the box out of the shop and we didn't want to interrupt you."

"Well...Ah guess Ah can let ya off this once...jus' let one o' us know nex' time ya feel like explorin'."

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh agreed, politely turning down the doughnut offered. "Nah thanks, Ah'm not much o' a sweet tooth Miss Pinkie."

"Aww, c'mon Mackie...You know you want too~." Pinkie sung, still holding the doughnut out. He stood there, looking at her before shrugging and taking the treat, stuffing it into his mouth when he got it.

* * *

After their impromptu lunch, the group made their way towards the Canterlot castle, Twilight with a bunch of purple lilies in her saddlebags, Fluttershy with a bunch of blue ones. "Ah still don' git why a florist's woul' be open at nine in tha evenin'." Applejack stated.

"Well the regulation of businesses act was first introduced in 985 ABNM, which state specific times in which certain businesses were allowed to operate, thus during this time it was a business's choice when they should open or not." Twilight explained.

"Fascinating..." The Doctor replied, not noticing everyone else looking very bored after that. Applebloom rose an eyebrow.

"Does tha' mean tha' Sweet Apple Acres woulda been able ta sell apples at midnigh'?"

"Well yes, I suppose they would...But I can't imagine who'd want an apple at midnight."

"You actually followed all of that?" Scootaloo asked, raising her own eyebrow at her fellow Crusader.

"It weren' THA' confusin', Scoots." She replied, noticing a certain dragon starting to fall behind. She quickly galloped over to him and asked in concern. "Y'all okay there, Spike?"

He grumbled, grabbing his stomach and falling to his knees, the others moving forward unaware. "I think I had too many doughnuts..." Applebloom sighed, nudging him in the ribs.

"Ah told ya y'all woul' git a belly ache if'n ya ate too much." She replied, noticing him groan as the pressure was applied to his ribs. "Can ya walk?"

"Not without falling over again..." Applebloom sighed, noticing that they were falling way behind the group. She did not want to be in trouble just because Spike was greedy.

"'ere, hop on an' Ah'll carry ya." She said, crouching in front of him.

"Are you...urg okay..." He replied, sprawling himself over her back, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position.

Applebloom stood up, and easily started to make her way back to the bigger group. "Y'all need ta burn off some o' tha' fat, Spike." She commented, teasingly. He chuckled lightly before it settled down and she heard a light snore in it's wake.

Applebloom sighed and smiled wistfully, a faint red tint to her cheeks. "_He's jus' plain adorable sometimes..." _

* * *

The group ahead were just looking around, taking in the sights until they noticed something peculiar.

Ahead of them they noticed a young mare with a green coat ducking into an alley, presumably trying to get somewhere in a hurry, but she was being tailed by two brown stallions as well. "Um...Do ya think we shoul' intervene?" Applejack asked, having noticed a slight smirk upon one of the stallion's muzzles.

"Well I don't know...We don't know what their intentions are as of yet, dear..." Then they head a scream from the alleys that sent a chill up most their bones, however the braver souls immediately jumped to help.

Rainbow, Big Mac and Applejack entered the alleyway to notice that the green mare was now surrounded by four stallions, two white and two brown. "Hey!" The four offenders blink and turned, surprised to see three newcomers. "You better not be going to do what I think you're going to do!" Rainbow continued, flying up ready.

"Cause, unless ya jus' walk away, bad thin's are gonna happen..." Applejack continued.

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh finished, crouching down into a more ready, combat stance. The four sneered at them, before smirking.

"Well...I assure you we weren't going to violate this mare..." The first one said, before his eyes turned into a pure black sphere. After that, the others following his lead, they began to morph into something else.

In place of the four ponies stood four bat like, bipedal creatures, their two front arms had claws that extended a couple of inches and their maws widened to about the size of a normal ponies head, their skin a strange pinkish colour.

"We were just going to consume her!" Another hissed, before they rushed forward to meet the two siblings and Rainbow.

Rainbow took straight to the air, causing one to break from the group to chase after her. Applejack nodded to Big Mac and she bucked a loose brick towards the remaining three, who ducked out of the way, so Mac could rush through and stand in front of the mare, who was now cowering on her haunches, regretting ever coming into the alleys.

Two of the creatures saw this and moved back to engage the red work horse.

* * *

Rainbow flew back to the group who were just about to get their bearings straight. "Guys!" She called, suddenly jutting left as the creature tried to tackle her in mid air. "Little help!"

"What, pray tell, is that thing?!" Rarity asked, pointing out the bat like monster. The Doctor gritted his teeth as he recognised them.

"Krillitanes!" He vented as he looked around himself for something to use. "Don't get to close, Rainbow! If it catches you, it'll eat you!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence!" She called back, spiralling to try and shake the creature off of her, disappearing through the clouds.

"The other one must have been a Krillitane too, c'mon Big Macintosh and Applejack will need our help!" The Doctor exclaimed, turning to Ditzy and Fluttershy. "Do you think you can fly up and help Rainbow?"

"Of course!" Fluttershy responded, unable to just let her oldest friend from flight camp to be fighting that thing alone and soon, her and Ditzy zoomed upwards.

"Sweetie Belle, you stay here with Scootaloo, Dinky, Applebloom and Spike, you hear me?" Rarity asked, to which Sweetie nodded, slightly put off they can't be 'Cutie Mark Crusader Monster Hunters'.

* * *

Applejack and the one she was facing circled each other, daring the other to make the first move. A game of patience passing between the two, knowing that, unless you land a good hit, those who fought first were more than likely to be at a disadvantage.

After a few more seconds, the Krillitane lost and charged forward, crying out when Applejack swivelled round and bucked the creature in the gut...

...But the hit wasn't high enough for the creature to lose it's balance and it grabbed onto Applejack's legs before she could react, swinging her into the wall.

As she impacted, her stetson fell off of her head and onto the ground, her groaning from pain. She struggled back up, before she was kicked to the ground again.

A sudden lesson from her father rang through her ears. _"In a fight, Applejack, make sure never to fall to the ground...For if you fall down, you lose..." _

"Ah kinda wish ya weren't so wise pa..." She wheezed before she was lifted off the ground and pinned to the wall.

* * *

Big Macintosh stood firm in front of the mare, staring down the two bat-like things in front of him. "Ma'am...When Ah start fightin', run for tha exit..." He whispered to the scared mare, before turning to the creatures.

One charged forward, emitting a war cry until it got a hoof to the face for it's efforts, the second tried to take him on while he was distracted, but Mac just side stepped and the Krillitane face planted into the wall, before he lashed out his hind leg and crushed the creature further.

The mare, seeing an opportunity, was going to run, before she paused, swivelled round and kissed Mac on the cheek. "Thank you!" She cried, before she ran straight out of the alley, her tail tucked between her legs in fear.

Mac was caught off-guard by the sudden kiss, so didn't notice when the Krillitane he punch had gotten up and pounced on him.

* * *

Rainbow bobbed and weaved her way through the clouds, the Krillitane close on her hooves. _"Damn! How can he be keeping up with me?! I'm the fastest flyer there is!" _She thought to herself, before she noticed the creature pop out of the cloud in front of of her, so she made a split second decision and dived down to evade it...

...however she didn't react soon enough and the creature had managed to clip her left wing with it's claws, causing it to flail helplessly, as she plummeted. "AHHH!"

Fluttershy and Ditzy found the Rainbow from the scream and gasped as they found her falling, the Krillitane pursuing. Fluttershy glared at the bat like creature. "Ditzy, catch her!" Fluttershy ordered, charging to face the beast.

Ditzy saluted and dived down to intercept the rainbow maned Pegasus as she broke through the cloud line, now dangerously close to ground.

"_Oh...Not how I thought I'd die...But at least it's a pretty awesome end..." _Rainbow thought to herself as she heard a few gasps and an all too familiar voice scream.

"NOO!" Scootaloo cried, seeing her mentor, idol and 'sister' plummeting to her demise. Even someone as awesome as Rainbow couldn't survive a fall like that.

Just as Rainbow said her last goodbye in her head, Ditzy flew round and tackled the cyan mare twisting round and landing on the ground in front of the four fillies and the dragon.

Rainbow shook for a little bit before realising that her impact was a lot softer than she thought it was going to be and opened her eyes to see a pair of happy gold eyes looking back at her.

"Yay! You're okay!" Ditzy cheered, lifting herself and Rainbow onto their hooves. "Now to help Flutter..." Just as she was about to finish her sentence, the Krillitane from before could be seen colliding with the floor, a very angry looking yellow Pegasus following and diving onto the poor creature.

She then glared at the cowering creature, before she lifted her hoof and sent it crashing into the beast's face. "Nopony! Hurts! My! Friends!" She punctuated each of her words with a hoof to it's face before she was sure it wasn't going to stand back up.

She let out a breath and turned to see six astonished faces looking over to her, causing her to hide behind her mane in embarrassment. "Oh...um...sorry...Was I too brutal?" She asked, shyly.

"Uh no! Not at all!" Rainbow suddenly said, laughing. "That was awesome!"

* * *

Applejack cracked her eyes open to look the creature in the face as it held it's hands around her throat. _"Look death in tha face an' don' be afraid..." _She remembered, quoting her fathers words in her head.

She glanced to the side and saw Mac bucking to try and removed the Krillitane he was dealing with off of his own back. _"Y'all take good care o' AB an' Pinkie when she ponies up an' tells ya..." _She thought to herself, catching Big Mac's eye, who's own started to widen as he realised what was going on.

"Git off me ya VARMIN!" He roared, charging sideways against the wall, crushing the Krillitane as it found out the literal meaning of being caught between a rock and a hard place.

However Mac had used far too much energy and collapsed to the ground in a heap. _"No! You git ya no good legs! We've been through much more than tha'!" _

However true that might be, he had spent five years trapped in one room and there was only so much exercise you could do in that small room before you break something. He teared up as he looked at his sister helplessly, the others only just entering the alley.

Suddenly, a sphere like device landed on the ground beside the Krillitane, causing it to look at the thing in curiosity, before it dropped Applejack, who had started gasping for breath.

The Krillitane held it's hands over it's ears, crying out in anguish.

Applejack locked eyes with the creature one more time, before she charged the remainder of her adrenaline and sent one good buck right into the bat-like creature's face, sending it crashing into the wall opposite and caving it's skull in.

After that, Applejack had passed out from exhaustion, Big Macintosh falling quickly behind.

The Doctor scanned the two with his sonic, checking for injuries, before letting out a relieved sigh. "They're alright, just tired..."

"Oh cool, what's this!" Pinkie exclaimed, knowing that her friends are okay, pointing to the ball like thing.

Everyone had gathered in the alley, Rainbow leaning against Ditzy's side for support, before the Doctor scanned the ball.

"Wow, a supersonic sound-wave emitter..." Noticing their confused looks, he chuckled. "It's a ball like thing that lets off a sound that can be set to any pitch, very good for distracting enemies..."

"Uh...Supersonic means a speed greater than that of sound." Sweetie Belle mentioned, quoting her dictionary again.

"Oh I know, but it sounds cooler than pitch adjustable sound-wave emitter..." He replied before his eyes went wide with surprise... "Um...Applebloom was with you three, right?"

"Um yeah...Why?" Scootaloo asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Um...cause of this..." He replied, pointing to the little scripture on the ball stating 'with love, Applebloom'.

* * *

ML54: Cliff hanger!

Applebloom: What in Tarnation?!

Sweetie Belle: Review please, but no flaming.


	2. Chapter 2

ML54: Sorry about the short chapter, but the block is back...again.

Rainbow: Have you tried Rainbooming through it?

ML54: *Annoyed* Sure, let me spread my wings and break the speed barrier...oh wait, that's right, humans don't have wings!

Spike: While they're arguing, I'll point out that ML54 doesn't own either Dr. Who or MLP.

**Royal Pains**

Applejack stirred in her sleep as she heard machinery powering around her. Cracking her left eye open, she spotted her brother lying in front of her, looking incredibly worried with Applebloom at his side.

Both smiled widely when they saw her eye open and both hugged her immediately. "Y'all need ta stop getting' yaself inta trouble, big sis!" Applebloom scolded, trying to look like the big sister.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac agreed, before turning. "She's awake!"

About a second after that, Pinkie popped up next to him, smiling widely. "Yay! You're okay!" The three jumped a bit at her sudden appearance as she threw some pink confetti into the air and bounced excitedly.

"How in tarnation did ya git over here so fast?" Pinkie grinned at Mac, making a 'zip' motion across her lips.

"Sorry, trade secret."

Just as she said this, Rainbow zoomed in with the others not too far behind. "Damn! How does she do it?"

"It's Pinkie, just grin and bear it." Twilight replied, approaching Applejack. "You okay?"

"Ah'm fine." Applejack replied, getting onto her hooves, stifling a yawn. "How long was Ah out?"

"About two hours." Ditzy said, waving a hoof to the door. "We're back on the TARDIS, the Doctor wanted to look at the supersonic sound wave emitter."

"Uh...Tha what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"The ball that Applebloom threw to save your life." Applebloom gave Scootaloo an annoyed look.

"Ah didn' throw nothin'! Ah was wit' ya arguing whether tomatoes were fruits or vegetables!" She paused for a bit, before adding. "An' they're fruits!"

"I think I got it!" They heard someone exclaim before they heard a crash and a small yelp.

They all rushed towards the control room and saw the Doctor covered in multi-coloured wires, a light bulb in his mouth, his fez hanging off his tail. He grinned a bit at their confused looks and sat the light bulb out. "I'm okay!" He said, shaking the wires off his body before rushing back to the console to stare at the ball that had saved Applejack's life.

"So what have you got?" Twilight asked, looking curious.

"I think I've found a little DNA on the ball." He explained, proudly, to their even more confused faces. Well, Twilight looked like she understood, but the others.

"What's DNA?" Rainbow asked, facing Fluttershy, who shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure it's a hoofball team." Spike mentioned, to which the Doctor looked stunned.

"Um...no. It's an abbreviation of Deoxyribonucleic acid, a genetic fingerprint if you will...Um genetic hoofprint?" He asked, looking at his hoof, noticing that there was, in fact, a strange little set of patterns on the bottom of his.

"Yes, a genetic hoofprint, like one, DNA is always singular. No-one, except an identical twin, will ever share your DNA. So it will be able to tell us who made this!" He noticed that his audience, except Twilight and, to some extent, Applebloom and Spike, looked very bored and muddled.

"Uh...Okay." Applejack shrugged, muttering a "Fancy scientifics' under her breath. He grinned, before taking a pair of scissors and, quickly, snipping some of Applebloom's mane off, much to her annoyance.

"Hey!" She yelled, jumping back as he took a small bit of her red mane to the control console.

"Sorry, but I need a sample to compare to the DNA sample I found. Otherwise I can't prove or disprove anything." He explained, before putting her mane sample into a funnel on the control console, before winding a crank on the other side.

"Alright, this should prove that this Applebloom and the Applebloom that saved Applejack are not one and the same." He explained to them as he heard a ping on the screen and the results were shown on there.

"See they are..." He stopped half way when he read the results. The others gathered around and were just as surprised as he was.

The screen showed one double helix spiral with several lines connecting the spiralling lines together per interval with the title 'unknown' over it, and on the other side of the screen, the same image but with Applebloom's name on the top, the word 'MATCH' shown on the screen.

"...the same pony."

"But wouldn't that make her fourty two years old?" Ditzy asked, curiously.

"Older, dear. She'd have to have the experience to build this, especially without magic." Rarity explained, looking at Applebloom surprised and another thing. "...How do get yourself to look so young?"

"What?! Nah! Ah am not that old!" Applebloom argued, stomping her hoof on the ground to try and emphasise her point. "Maybe it's a twin!"

"Ah was there when Applebloom was born, maybe it's a glitch?" Big Macintosh agreed, remembering when his littlest sister was brought into Equestria.

"Hm...Maybe the TARDIS's change is affecting her circuitry." The TARDIS rumbled slightly, much to the other ponies shock, before the Doctor patted the console. "I know you don't usually make mistakes but it's the only logical explanation." He consoled before jumping out the TARDIS. "Now c'mon, we have to stop whatever the Krillitanes have planned!"

The others followed, but they were all stopped at the by several royal guards outside, pointing spears directly at them. "Halt Doctor!" The one at the front, a grey Pegasus at the front ordered. "You are to be taken to Princess Celestia under the name of the A.C.U."

"Um...What's the A.C.U.?" The brown stallion answered, ushering the TARDIS to close the others inside. The TARDIS obeyed and her doors shut everyone inside.

"The Alien Containment Unit. Surely you should know that. This isn't the first time we've met. We have recorded data of you." The Doctor looked confused, before remembering.

"Oh right...I guess I must have been in their past, in my future." He muttered to himself when he noticed a golden coated Unicorn stand in front of the door.

"We wish for your companions to join us as well. As recorded a Miss Ditzy Doo and Dinky Doo!" The Pegasus ordered. "She's been with you everytime!"

"_Really!"_ He thought to himself in shock. _"But...Most people I travel with last only a few months before they want to go back to family and/or die..."_

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, the group looked at each other in slight worry. "Um...What do we do?"

"We can't ignore an order from the Royal Equestrian Guard, Fluttershy. We'll just have to go." Twilight answered, going to open the door, before Ditzy stopped her.

"Hang on, Twilight, you of all ponies shouldn't!" She argued, pushing her away from the door, gently. "They only asked for me and Dinky, so we're the only ones who need to go."

"Why do you think it's so important for us to stay?" The purple Unicorn asked. Ditzy just waved her daughter over before answering.

"Because you know Princess Celestia and have met her in the future, if she knows of you now it could cause a paradox and the Doctor said those are dangerous. That's why he was going to go back three hundred years, so there's less chance of us changing the future." She explained, before she and her daughter stepped outside.

"Ah there they are!" The Doctor said, feigning a look of relief. "Yes there are my only two companions on the whole TARDIS!"

"Hiya!" Dinky said, cheerfully. The guards nodded and surrounded the three.

"We'll escort you to Princess Celestia. She has requested an audience with you three." The front most guard said, walking forward with the rest of them.

What they didn't notice was a cloaked figure from on top of Doughnut Joe's tailing behind them.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Scootaloo whined, staring at the ceiling of the TARDIS. Rainbow nodded.

"Join the club, Squirt." She replied, looking over to what the others were doing.

"How can you be losing THIS badly Spike!" Twilight asked, astonished that Spike only had two of his checkers left while Applebloom had all of her's, three of them having been kinged.

"I don't know!" Spike responded, moving his piece forward, only for his last two pieces to be taken by said farm filly.

"Yay!" She cheered, turning to check her flank for a cutie mark, then lowering them in disappointment when she came up blank. "Aw..."

"Ah told ya it'll come in time, AB...Besides Spike sucks at every board game." Applejack told her sister, much to Spike's annoyance.

"I don't suck at every board game!" He argued.

"Yeah you do! Remember when we played snakes and ladders?" Sweetie Belle asked, noticing Spike wince a little.

"I don't know how I kept rolling ones!" The dragon folded his arms before turning to Applebloom. "Chess?"

"Y'all on!"

* * *

"Ooh!" Dinky said, looking at the stain glass windows and statues lining the corridor leading to the throne room.

"I'll say!" The Doctor replied, staring intently at the one that depicts the Elements of Harmony. "What's the story behind that one?"

"The Elements of Harmony? They're an ancient weapon used to dispel all negative energy out of a being." The front most guard, Iron Shield, began, walking to stand next to the Doctor. "There are six elements that make up harmony. Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic..."

The Doctor then remembered Pinkie and Twilight mentioning that they were the Elements of Harmony to him. _"To think that these Ponies can build a weapon specifically to destroy darkness. It's magnificent." _He thought to himself, smiling. _"If only half the races I ran into tried doing stuff like this." _

"Doctor..." A powerful voice asked from behind him. He turned to be face-to-face with a larger white mare with a horn and a pair of wings standing before him, a crown adorning her head along with a multi-coloured wavy mane.

"Ah! You must be the Princess." The Doctor said, bowing slightly after the guards and his companions. The Princess smiled and waved a hoof.

"Oh stop with the formalities. Just call me Celestia." She replied, as they all rose to their hooves. "We've met plenty of times before."

"Ah yes, of course." The Doctor grinned. "But for me this is a first...You know what it's like. Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey."

"Ah of course. This is your first time meeting me even though I have met you before." She replied, nodding. "But that is neither here nor there. There are far more urgent matters I need you to investigate. Such as those bat like things I'm sure you've seen."

"You mean the Krillitanes? So you've seen them?" The Doctor asked.

"No...I just got some descriptions from eye-witnesses. Most of which appear to occur from the Sunset Gardens. I would like to request that you help in the investigation with the A.C.U. and a certain individual..."

"Hold up. What individual?" Celestia pointed her hoof behind him Ditzy and Dinky.

"Her..." They looked and saw a yellow Earth Pony filly with a red mane, wearing a white robe that went down to just below her flank, her tail pointing out the end of the robe which lifted it up enough to see a cutie mark of a hammer across an apple.

She grinned at them, the pink bow in her mane giving away her identity immediately. "Howdy Doctor, Ditzy an' Dinky." She said, casually pulling a ball like device that was very similar to the previous used. "In case ya don't recognise me. Tha name's Applebloom..."

* * *

Applebloom: There's two o' me?

ML54: *Shrugs* Pretty much.

Applejack: How?

ML54: Spoilers, please review. No flaming.


End file.
